


The Senpai Whisperer

by chibi_onna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, this is platonic okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_onna/pseuds/chibi_onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let me tell you, Friends, chronicles of the many exploits of one Hinata Shouyou—<b><i>The Senpai Whisperer</i></b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Senpai Whisperer

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu!! is mine _*gets a volleyball to the face*_ I mean, Furudate Haruichi-sensei owns Haikyuu!! GODFUCKINGDAMNIT KEI I WILL GET YOU FOR THAT
> 
>  **A/N:** This will be a compilation of how Hinata unknowingly tamed all the senpai and how he has them wrapped around his little finger. Just a little happy place if you're looking to erase some sads. This is my first Haikyuu!! fic. Yoroshiku ne~
> 
> Oh, and please be informed that I am very very busy IRL on top of being a slow writer so updates will be few and far in between unless I get some free time or get super inspired. Enjoy!

In every society, there exists an hierarchy of some sort: a tendency most apparent in social creatures as they interact with each other. Animals generally have alphas, omegas, and everything in between, but humans have taken this tendency to a whole other level by making these hierarchies as diverse as they possibly could.

 

One of the simpler types is found in Japan—a system of seniority that is widely used in their culture, applicable in almost every aspect of their lives. At the top is the **_senpai_** : the respected senior, be it by age or by experience; a mentor, guide, and protector who is responsible for those taken under their wing. The **_kouhai_** , on the other hand, is the underling: the younger or inexperienced; an understudy who is expected to be respectful and obedient to their senior.

 

Whether begrudgingly or whole-heartedly, all kouhai would, at some point, look up to their senpai for one thing or another; but never in the history of Japan (or perhaps even the entire world) had a fellow kouhai ever garnered the same amount of respect and admiration from his peers as a revered senpai would. Nor had a mere kouhai ever have _all_ the senpai at his beck and call. Given the structure of the symbiotic relationship, it’s an absurd concept in the natural flow and order of things: something simply incomprehensible for those too ingrained with the system to even begin to understand.

 

Until now, that is.

 

Just who is this incredible person, all but a god among kouhai? What awe-inspiring deeds has he done to receive such recognition from his peers? Or such devotion from his seniors? Let me tell you, Friends, chronicles of the many exploits of one Hinata Shouyou— _ **The Senpai Whisperer**_.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Please feed the author. Thank you.


End file.
